memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Linor
Linor (pronounced lɪnɒr) was a Ferengi Starfleet officer and member of Ktarn Fleet. He served as the fleet's quartermaster and oversaw the Jatha Dilithium Mine. History Linor grew up on a Ferenginar that was experiencing difficult changes. Grand Nagus Rom was pushing for reformations of Ferengi law and business practices, and many traditional Ferengi were quite resistant to the change. Linor’s father was particularly opposed to the revisions and his views, coupled with the death of Linor’s mother in 2390, made for a tense home atmosphere. In order to cope, Linor looked offworld. He devoured any news he could find about the wider galaxy, and was especially interested in stories about a young Ferengi Starfleet officer named Nog. When Linor learned that Nog had been promoted to commander and became chief engineer aboard the , flagship of the Federation, the young Ferengi decided that he too wanted to join Starfleet. Too young to be part of the first group of Ferengi to attend Starfleet Academy in 2396, Linor was able to leave home and enroll in the Academy two years later. Although he did not want to be a Ferengi stereotype, Linor realized that his aptitudes were in accounting and organization. He studied intensely and focused on the field of Operations. Upon graduation he was stationed aboard the , an older starship that served as a courier vessel. The first officer of the Atlantic soon recognized Linor’s talents and he was promoted to junior grade lieutenant and placed in charge of the supplies and provisions for the starship. After a few years in the position, and a promotion to a full lieutenant, Linor was transferred to the Operations Division of Ktarn Fleet. In mid-2408, the young Ferengi officer was promoted to chief quartermaster of the fleet and was given command of the Jatha Dilithium Mine. One of his first actions was to arrange for the acquisition of an old freighter, the . While not as agile as the typical Starfleet transport, Linor realized that the much larger carrying capacity of the Venetian would allow for greater efficiency in supplying the fleet. The freighter was the young Ferengi’s first starship command. When Linor left to attend Starfleet Academy, his father had disowned him. The older Ferengi felt that Linor was betraying the traditional ideals his father clung to. During his time at the Academy and while aboard the Atlantic and in Ktarn Fleet, Linor made attempts to contact his father. In early 2408, in the middle of hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, Linor’s father finally responded. He was still rather displeased with Linor’s decision to join Starfleet, but as Linor continued to communicate with his father the older Ferengi started to respect and understand his son’s decision. Shortly after his promotion to chief quartermaster of the fleet, Linor contacted his father and invited him to tour the Jatha Mine. After seeing his son’s leadership skills aboard the Venetian and at the mine, as well as the respect that other Starfleet officers and personnel had for his son, Linor’s father finally expressed his pride in Linor’s accomplishments. Although they continued to disagree on many things, the relationship was mended and the two kept in regular contact thereafter. Service Record * Jatha Dilithium Mine * [[SS Venetian|SS Venetian]] * USS Atlantic (NCC-38481) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Ferengi Category:Ktarn Fleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers